Life of a Youkai
by Gruesome Reflection
Summary: A tale of Sha Gojyo when he was a child. What if he lived in the present day? (sorry I suck at summaries...)
1. Broken Angel

My head slams to the pavement. The blood tastes like copper in my mouth; I feel my side being jabbed with someone else's foot. The thing is, all of these feel so normal.  
  
These people, they all hate me, they all want to hurt me, and that they do...often. They hate because of my blood. 'Tainted blood' they call it, half youkai, and half human, The child of taboo. I can say nothing as my body is pounded; I can simply let out small almost inaudible cries of pain. I hear the jeers of the on lookers and the attackers. They call this right. Punishment for my blood, for my being. I feel the adrenaline rising by whole self wants to lash out at them. I want to kill them...no matter how young, no matter how old. I want to wipe these people from the face of the earth.  
  
This whole thing is her fault, my dear mother, and the lover of a youkai. She tells me to ignore them, but how can I? There everywhere, they take one look at my crimson eyes and hair and start to yell, some run away, others move. I can't take this, my youkai rage is building, day by day, pounding by pounding, I grow hungry. I want to taste their blood, their flesh. To feel the hot liquid dripping down my chin, and sliding down my throat. I can't surpress these hungers for long...I know it will one day take over me. When they do, this place will resemble a scene from Hell.  
  
I've tried to go to school, but even the teachers hate me, I keep trying to ignore the stares and the various things being flung at me. It's just like a broken record, I go to school, get beat up, receive the same dirty and scared looks and then be forced back to the house. Why? Why can't they just ignore the eyes and crimson hair? What is so frightening about me? I just want to know. 


	2. You Cut My Strings and Let Me Fall

Chapter 2: You cut my strings and let me fall...  
  
(Disclaimer: I have ONLY read saiyuki 1 and 2 and have ONLY! Seen the first dvd of the anime series. DO NOT FLAME ME FOR EVENTS OR BEHAVIOR OF SHA GOJYO) Thank you.  
  
Much applause to my Beta-reader buddy sarin for helping me out! Wings Of Steel...Fly Higher   
  
Words slice through my body, But I hear Nothing. Punches land and crimson falls, But I feel Nothing. Gestures and stares are thrown But I see Nothing. An anonymous liquid fills my mouth, But I taste Nothing. This is what I truly am...  
I,  
Am  
  
Nothing  
  
It's been weeks since I last went through that hellhole they call 'school'. Now my head is filled with these thoughts 'I'm nothing, I'm nothing, I'm nothing. "But I want to be SOMETHING!" I yell slamming my small fists into the wall. I can feel blood falling form my cracked knuckle, the force of punching the wall nearly breaking it. "I want to be some-ONE..." silent tears fall to the ground, and my hunger rises once more, the pain from it makes me double over. Now I am on the floor, face covered in tears and hands wrapped around my stomach. I feel possessed by this, in my mind I chant 'I hunger, I hunger, I hunger...'  
  
This home is also full of hate, the only person who seems to care about me, is my brother... He used to tell me he'd always be there. I believe him, but I'm probably just setting my self up for a greater fall. Just the thoughts that I get from my brother's demeanor sends chills down my spine.  
  
He doesn't understand, to be the taboo child, the one everybody despises. Because he is a full blood youkai, he doesn't face the constricting strings of the world, he doesn't have to feel the pain and utter loathing I do. This is all I can think, as I lay lifelessly on the cold and unforgiving hard floor. Hell, he doesn't even live with us; he has no idea, no matter how hard he tries.  
  
I just want to lie there for the rest of my life where no one can ever bother me, but I know for a fact it's not possible. Why? Because even though I am nothing to those around, they still see me as the scapegoat, for the taboo child can always count on being blamed for something they never did.  
  
I pull myself up, ignoring the pangs of blood lust from deep within me. I can't let go...I can't give them an another reason to hate me, another reason to taunt and rape my mind, traumatize me or scar me. I can't...  
  
The world fades to black...  
  
"Kenren..."  
  
"Nghh...Shut up, Tenpou, trying to...sleep..."  
  
"Kenren Taisho! Get up!"  
  
I jump up at the slightly familiar voice, but I place it. My mind is swimming, who is Kenren Taisho? Who is Tenpou? 


End file.
